Meen da Amirah?
by vulgar shudder
Summary: Duo and Quatre decide to have a little fun one night...but Heero comes home early. Fluff, Shonen-ai, 1x2.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. You happy now?

__

Warnings: Major fluff piece here, with no plot, point or meaning. Shonen-ai, 1x2.

****

Meen da Amirah?

By

FreeThinker

"Mmm...Now blot." Quatre said to Duo, handing him a piece of tissue. Duo held it to his lips, and gently kissed it, and looked at the coral pink now smudged on it.

Quatre stood back to admire his handiwork, and smiled. Duo's face was perfectly made up, the gentle colours suiting his pale skin perfectly. "Now for the head-dress Duo!" The blond haired boy excitedly picked up the head-dress, and started straightening out the folds of the long gauzy trail. With pins Quatre fixed the head-dress to Duo's hair, which hung down in soft waves down his back.

When Quatre stepped away again to check to see if it was straight, the American eagerly said, "Can I look now?"

The Arabian smiled and nodded, taking Duo's hand and leading them both to the mirror.

When they finally arrived Duo grinned at the visage that greeted him back. He was wearing gauzy harem trousers that sat low on his hips, clinging tightly to his ass and thighs before flaring out, and being gathered at his ankle. Duo was barefoot apart from on his ankle sat a heavy piece of silver jewellery which tinkled whenever he moved. Around his shoulders and chest Duo had a long piece of long silk, which had been wrapped tightly around his chest with the long loose end hanging over his shoulder, coming at and end behind his knee.

Quatre had spent time choosing the jewellery, and Duo wore a silver spiral armlet around his biceps. On his left wrist were lots of silver bangles, which chimed when Duo moved. On the other hand the longhaired boy had a single solid bangle, which was attached with a light chain to a simple silver ring on his middle finger.

The blond boy noticed Duo's reaction, and thought he had out done himself this time. Duo was adjusting the light gauzy head-dress, spreading it over his shoulders and posing in the mirror.

Quatre clapped his hands and said; "Now Duo, I'll teach you a dance." Duo turned from the mirror and nodded. Quatre lead the death scythe pilot out to an open space in the room and gently put finger cymbals onto the manicured hands.

Quatre put the music on, which sounded Middle Eastern in origin. The blond struck a pose and said, "Just follow my lead."

However Duo looked uncertain and said "Are you sure about this…?"

Quatre looked at his friend before replying "Don't worry, it will be easy!" He helped Duo into he initial pose before adding "Just watch me, and have fun!" The little encouragement made Duo smile, as he started to copy Quatre's moves to the music.

~*~

Heero walked up the stairs to his apartment he shared with Duo. The mission hadn't taken as long as he had expected, but it had still been difficult. He reached the front door, and as he searched for the right key he could hear music. 'Hnn…Duo.' Heero thought. The door was finally open, and he stepped in to survey the living room. In it the music was loud, and Duo and Quatre were dancing to it.

Heero's eyes stayed on Duo…watching the veil and his long hair float around and the dancer grinned and occasionally clanged the finger cymbals. 'Hang on…Veil??' It was then that Heero took in Duo's attire, from the bracelets to the low hung trousers, erotically showing off Duo's navel. The Japanese man had to lick his lips at the sight.

It was about this time that Duo looked up to only to see the Wing Pilot staring at him. Duo stopped immediately and blushed, trying to cover himself up in vain with his bare arms. It was this time that Quatre noticed Heero in the doorway and stopped…

Duo tried to look up from the floor but gave up as he asked "Ermm…I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow?"

Heero remained there, seemingly emotionless. "I finished early." Quatre looked between the two, and hastily started collecting odd bits of make-up and clothing, piling them into a bag.

The slight blond putting the bag over his shoulder before saying "I think…Trowa wanted me…for something…I'll see you…" Quatre made his retreat from the room, leaving Heero and Duo together.

Duo hesitated before saying "Quatre and I were just having some fun…you know…dress up…and ermm…" He looked up to gauge Heero's reaction, which stayed stoic. "I'll just go take this off."

But the dark haired man said "No…I like it…you look very beautiful." This response caused Duo to blush further.

Heero moved closer to the shy princess picked up his hand and twirled him around. When Duo was back facing Heero again, he saw that in fact the Wing pilot was smiling slightly. Duo in turn beamed.

Heero's hand reached out and caressed the made up pilot's face. Duo leant forward and kissed his lovers lips, the Japanese man wrapped his arms around the bare waist, pulling Duo closer and running his fingers through the free silken hair. Being so close allowed Heero to smell the delicate jasmine perfume.

The kiss finished, and Heero looked at his princess "I think you should dress up more often."

__

Fini.

Additional Author Notes:

Duo: You should be ashamed, for writing such a bad fluff piece.

FT: I am…believe me…

Duo: And for the people who don't speak Arabic around here (yourself included) what does the title mean?

FT: The title means 'Who's that princess?'…Well, the best translation I could do. Thanks for reading people, please review, even if it's to tell me never to write fluff again.


End file.
